Reasons for Calling
As the gang visits the western town of Colby, they can see that the workers are working on railroad tracks, for the trains that go by. Ratchet: Woah.. So these must be the tracks.. Yasha: Indeed. These tracks are invented to go through long travels. Alister: But, I don't see John anywhere. Kiva: Perhaps I can try to use my 'Aura Tracker' to look for him. Alister: I suppose. We're counting on you, Kiva. Ratchet: Aura Tracker? Is that your new technique? Kiva: That's right. Watch this. - Kiva concentrates her power. Within great distance, she used her senses and located John Reid, who was caught in a bad time. Outlaws have taken control of one of the trains and attempts to break one of two prisoners free. Kiva: He's on the train. Ratchet: That's great. Tapion: Something's wrong, though.. Kiva: The outlaws are taking control of one of the trains. Ratchet: This can't be good.. Clank: We should stop it! - The gang followed the train, and as they are about to get inside, they spotted a kid riding a green cow towards the train. Ratchet: Wow.. Now, I've seen everything.. Alister: Cowboys don't ride cows, do they? Yasha: No, they ride on horses. Ratchet: B--But that means.. Kiva: Timmy's here too! - The gang managed to get on the train. While Yasha makes his way on top of the cars, the rest of the gang move through them. Ratchet: Timmy, what are you doing here, chasing after a train like that? Kiva: Yeah, are you crazy or something!? Timmy: Well, I was just-- Alister: Calm down, everyone. Timmy, since you and the programs are here, we need your help find John Reid. He's somewhere in this train. Timmy: Funny. I was looking for him, too. Kiva: Well, this is surprising. Yasha: We should get moving. Ratchet: Should we find out what's Timmy doing here? Yasha: If we don't rescue John soon, the train will collapse, with us on top of it. It'll be wise not to linger. Kiva: I agree, let's go! - The train started to speed up, making things a bit difficult for the gang. With Yasha's help, they found both John and the Indian on one of the cars. Before they can say anything, they also confronted one of the dangerous outlaws. ???: You're not getting out of this here train alive, sonny boy. Tapion: This outlaw.. It couldn't be.. Kiva: Who is that? Tapion: Butch! I cannot allow to escape this train!! Butch: You got a death wish, shiny-face? Tapion: Not today.. Yasha: Butch Cavendish is one of the most dangerous outlaws in the west. He leads his own gang and does anything for greed and power. Kiva: Then I say its time for Butch to get his butt whooped! Alister: But, what about the passengers onboard? Tapion: Get them out of here. This one's mine. Kiva: Be careful.. - The gang take the passengers off the train, while Tapion fights Butch. John stop the two before the fight actually began. Butch counterattacked Tapion and he escaped, leaving the train to collapse. Yasha saved him at the last minute before it goes out of control and John managed to arrest the Indian. Meanwhile, Ratchet and the others get the passengers to safety. Ratchet: Okay.. That's everyone. Sasha: Timmy, why did you come to the wild west? Kiva: I agree to that question as well. Timmy: Well, I told Cosmo and Wanda that I wish I could live in the Wild West. Wanda: Timmy, this is a lot more serious than you think! We lost our power because of what's going on here, and we won't be able to do anything till we can straight this out. Cosmo: Yeah, Timmy. Right now, this wand is just a glorified back-scratcher. Kiva: I think they are right, Timmy. I mean, there were outlaws taking control of the train. Reia: I don't think controlling the train has anything to do with the outlaws, lately.. This is like a prison break for both executioners. Ratchet: What for? Reia: Something they done, I suppose.. Kiva: Maybe for revenge. Sasha: Well, as far as the town is concerned, we should speak with the Rangers and see what they know. Kiva: Okay. - While they are waiting for the Rangers to return, Yasha and Tapion came back to the gang. Kiva: Any luck? - For a full minute, Tapion spoke nothing. After some hard thought, he discussed the problem. Tapion: No, he got away. Ratchet: Uh-oh.. Tapion: But, I did place a tracker on him, so we can find him. Timmy: That was almost too easy.. Tapion: Not quite. The tracker only works at directing to the sunlight. We only got one shot at this. Ratchet: My only concern was the Rangers.. Kiva: I agree. Yasha: Very well. We shall speak with them. - The gang waited at the courthouse as the next starts. Category:Scenes